After Life: Into the Heavens Prologue
by xXRuneSlayerXx
Summary: A young boy somehow lost his memory due to a supposed accident that happened before. He feels he has handled a sword before, his moves quick and fluent in technique. He continues on a journey with his friend to cover up the cut in the image.


**PROLOGUE**

_What am I, insane_? I thought to myself quietly, fastening the lace that held my mother's favorite necklace around the rest of my weapon strap. While I could see no possibility of surviving, I had to keep the _daimon theos_ at bay. I'm a guardian of _theos_, and no damnation of the underworld was going to stop me from keeping what I hold dear to. "Bring it, you half-eared son of a-" my comrade was silenced by my former mentor. His expression told my friend that it was not the time to be speaking.

"I want you to wait here, _mikro maimou_." He ordered, pausing for a moment, "We'll need you here in case something goes horribly wrong. Remember, our sanctuary is on the line." My friend sighed, walking away while he dragged his sword across the grassy clearing. My mentor turned to me, his gaze equally frightening as the enemy we sought to keep away. "As for you...you shall search for the _sappheiros_. Me and these men can hold off the beast easily. You worry about getting the key ingredient." he commanded, unsheathing his wolf sword out of its heavily designed scabbard.

I didn't talk, I simply nodded and dashed off into the dark woods. When I say dark, I mean it was pitch-black. It hadn't even occurred to me until I attempted to find my footing and nothing was there. I tumbled down a steep hill, my back was burning from the friction of sliding and falling, and soon I found myself staring up at the only open canopy. My eyes and the rest of my body felt weak. I carefully lifted my arm up to clench the necklace I had felt with every movement. "Darn it, legs, don't make me beat you to get you going!" I hissed, glancing down at my two sticks I even consider to be legs.

Suddenly, a peaceful breeze whisked by my beaten face. I managed to turn to the side to inspect where this breeze had so curiously come from. Then it was plain in my eyes as any other. I had found the cave where the _sappheiros_ lay. _Kalos Cave_. The ancient wording was certainly correct. Even from outside, I can tell that the cave's gems are the most beautiful in the world. I needed to get into that cave.  
My body stung like crazy though, and my battered back was oozing with warm blood. _Ah, to hell with it. I can't lay around like a dead chimera on a_ _Sunday morning_. I thought, forcing my legs to move against their will. I wobbled toward a nearby tree, then recalled I had my sword with me. I took the scabbard from its strap, and used it as a walking stick. Sure, I felt like an old man, but it got me to stop being a wimp and get a move on. It took awhile for me to reach the cave, but I hiked the side of the steep hill and kept near the trees.

When I had recovered a bit, I put my sword back into its original position, and explored the cave. Inside, there was many valuable treasures for a thief. Emeralds, diamonds, any kind of gem you could possibly think of. But the most precious of them all was the _sappheiros_. The one and only savior to stop the _daimon theros_. I examined the tunnel thoroughly, checking every turn and corner. Finally, I reached the true, pure _sappheiros_.  
I stared at it for several moments, admiring the blue glare that reflected onto the walls from an opening above it. The _sappheiros_ was no exaggeration to its kind. I wasn't going to allow this to get away from me. I clenched the gem in my hand, hastily packing it away into my side satchel. Then, I rushed out of the cave as fast as I could, retracing all my steps back to my mentor and friends.

My mentor was still fending off the daimon theros when I got back. His face was bruised and cut, as well as his body. "Master!" I called behind him. He looked back slightly, then jumped back a few feet, dodging the monster's blow. "Throw it to me!" he answered with a shout. I raced forward a little to get closer, then I halted and piveted onto my other foot, pulling back my arm and casting the gem across the field.  
He caught it, then thrusted it into the air, showing it to the _daimon theros_. "Begone! You have no need to stay in this world any longer!" he yelled firmly. A light shone from the _sappheiros_, and then...  
It was just black.

**My thoughts: This being my first story I have ever began on here, I did not know whether it was necessary to add this or not. After all, I just made my account and I do not know if the author note at the end is part of it or if it was customized themselves. Either way, if it is not suppose to be like this, that is fine. I will make sure to fix it next time.**

**Anyway, I came here to point out some things you may not have known or realized:**

**First, the words in italic writing are greek words and/or terms. I will go ahead and tell you what they are:**

**1. daimon theros - This means 'demon god' or 'devil.' To be perfectly honest, I wanted to do Japanese or some other language, but then I found it sounded kind of strange, so I did greek instead.**

**2. theros - 'God'**

**3. mikro maimou - This is more complicated to explain, because I, myself, do not actually know greek(clearly), but the word mikro apparently means 'little' and the word maimou means 'monkey.' While I am not sure if this is true myself, it was the only lead I could find, so I accepted the nickname mikro maimou to explain a little more about the character development in this future story.**

**4. sappheiros - This word means 'sapphire.' Why I used this as a "savior" will be explained later.**

**5. chimera - If you have not read Percy Jackson(Love all you fans) or you have not watched anything to do with alchemists(hint hint) then you will not know what this is. A chimera is a bunch of female-mutated animals consisting of a lion, a serpent, and a goat. Now, I used it as a mind joke here, because I felt putting 'dog' or 'cat' would not be original in any way. Besides, it fits the mood more.**

**6. Kalos Cave - While I know not if this is an actual place, I heard the greek word for 'beautiful' was kalos. Therefore, Beautiful Cave.**

** If I am not right about these terms or words, gladly correct me. I will not feel embarassed, I simply want to adjust the story to make more sense. Please review or PM me about an issue in my writing and/or story! Thanks! :)**


End file.
